Best If No One Knew
by IndiscriminatexXAnimeXxLover
Summary: They were polar opposite. She was shy in nature while his nature was carefree. But they were both beloved by all.
1. Prologue

Best if No One Knew

**Hi all, I decided that it would be cool to create another story. No I am not leaving the other one; I just want to branch out a bit. This is something I threw together, the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>The hallway was thinning out as the bell rang but the two acted as if they hadn't notice it at all, the boy laughed at a joke told by his friends as they left him to head for their individual classes while the girl wished her best friend luck on her science exam.<p>

He was the underachieving , laid-back captain of the school soccer team, famous for his spike and unruly blond hair that highlighted his ocean blue eyes, for his 6'3", god-like body that he worked on religiously for three days out if the week and the fox whisker tattoos that only worked to make his mischievous smile all the more attractive. His attitude was always carefree, fun and full of life, regardless of what issues may have come his way.

She was a petite little thing, under an almost constant level of supervision from her over-protective father and cousin and all because a little issue she had with stalkers. Yes she was that beautiful. With a long head of navy blue hair, eyes that seemed the trap moonlight behind them and a luscious hourglass figure, and the whole package was wrapped in a pale-skinned 5'6" frame. She was a prize and the best part, she had no idea that she was. This ensured that she had the best down to earth attitude. The attention and the stalking made her a bit shy but to everyone else it only helped to make her seem cuter.

However, her beauty wasn't the only reason people followed her around. She had a peaceful air about her and could make anyone feel calm, and comfortable, which is something that all people in this time and age want to have. She gave that to them be just being herself and being open to loving them, which in turn gave way to her having multiple stalking incidents. The last of which was bad so bad that and an arrest and a restraining order had to be filed much to her chagrin and embarrassment.

As far as anyone knew the two were worlds apart, never interacting with each other. They were complete opposite of each other, she worked hard for good grades while he only worked enough to pass. She was shy and quiet in nature while he was loud and carefree in his. They each had social boundaries that not a single person would think they cross.

They were wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review and give suggestions too. :)<strong>


	2. An Accidental Taste

**Chapter 1: An accidental Taste **

**Here is the beginning of the story, let me know what you think of it. Plot if for me by the characters aren't.**

* * *

><p>He snuck into the empty class room, knowing that he would be able to catch her as soon she passed by, he smirked as everything was falling according to his plan to get her alone. <em>'I hope your ready sweetheart; because you aren't gonna make it to<em> class' he thought as he licked his lower lip in anticipation of the pleasure and fulfillment that was to come. Smiling he looked out of the glass window to see if she would walk down the path that would lead her into his trap.

He was excited, for over two weeks he had prepared to get Ino alone and at the plan fell into place he never that absolutely nothing could ruin the moment. His smile only increased as he heard the soft click of heels as she walked across the linoleum hall way, and he quickly closed the lights leaving the room pitch black. He then wedged the door open slightly so that he would be able to grab her as she passed the door.

As the feminine shadow passed over the doorway, Naruto swiftly pulled her into the dark room and pressed her back on the wall before molding his body against hers, relishing in just how well they fit each other. Intertwining her fingers in his he leaned forward and rested his forehead lightly on hers, ignoring the fact that she was hyperventilating and shaking slightly. He kissed her nose gently before moving down to her cheek and collarbone, he nibbled, sucked and kissed her, savoring the airy mewls that she released in pleasure. "Ino," said Naruto huskily, "baby do you know how long I've waited to get you alone while we were in school?"

Before she could answer him, he pressed his lips against her own, gently parting her lips with his tongue as he released one of her hands and wrapped around her waist. Groaning in pleasure at the succulent taste of her lips, he released her other hand so that he could roam the curves of her body freely. Slowly he pressed his body closer to her, not stopping until he was firmly between her legs, letting a hand drop lower; allowing him to caress her luscious legs as the other gently stroked her breast.

"You can't even imagine the things that I want to do to you Ino," said Naruto as he slowly grinded his pelvis against hers, "but I promise you will be screaming in ecstasy when I'm down." He bent down to lavish her neck again, but stopped when he noticed her shivering. "Ino, baby, are you ok?" he asked her, his voice full of worried when he heard her faintly whimpering from his touch, "You're acting strange…"

"I-I'm n-not…."she began softly.

"Not what…" asked Naruto, "babe let it out."

"I-I'm n-not I-I-n-no" she finished softly.

Naruto froze for a moment, before he reached over the girls head, looking for the light switch. Once he found it, he quickly flicked it on only to find, inky indigo hair surround a small heart-shaped face, he saw the overtly well-developed chest that was in his grasp. But more importantly, he saw the pale lavender eyes, and the parted, well kissed lips that belong to none other than Hinata Hyuga.

She blushed and turned away from him, not only making him feel horribly for what has happened but wanting to touch her again, with all the lights on. Hesitantly Naruto stepped back from her "I'm sorry…" he began as soaked in her disheveled but pleased expression, "I- I thought you were Ino." His eye zoomed in on her tongue as she shyly wet her lips "S-so I gathered," she replied as she slowly began to fix her appearance, "I'm sorry i-if I ruined your time with Ino."

As he watched her fix her clothes, he couldn't help but become semi entranced by her movements, remembering the way her body felt against his own, shaking his head slightly he smiled "it's no problem, my fault for not looking at who I was grabbing," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "so…. No hard feelings?"

As she bent forward to pick up her bag, Naruto couldn't help but notice how her skirt rode up her thighs, barely covering her round and plump her ass was. _'Wow,'_ he mused lustfully, _'that ass is way nicer than Ino's.' _ Quickly he snapped back to attention before she could spot him staring, smiling at her he pushed open the door for her. Smirking slightly as she blushed again, she shyly waved at him before she walked out of the room and down the hall. As she disappeared from view, he was unable to stop himself from watching the switch of her skirt as if fluttered over her mid-thigh.

"Damn" was all Naruto could say before he shook his head and went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review Please.<strong>


	3. Unwanted Cravings

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Cravings**

**Summary****: **Two popular kids from two very different worlds meet up by accident and begin a torrid affair that must be kept secret lest their fan clubs and her over-protective cousin and father find out. But just how long can they stand the heat of their lust before they both go up in flames.

**Characters belong to the creative genius that is Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>-Her hands was so small even as she gripped the side of the desk tightly, her blond her had already come out of its usually pristine ponytail as she arched her back in pleasure, knowingly pressing her dripping flower onto his erection.<p>

"Ino!" he gasped in pleasure before he increased the tempo of his thrust, gripping her hips for leverage as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her honeypot.

His ego and his own pleasure increasing each time he cause her to shatter and fall apart from the pleasure he had caused her. "Naruto! NARUTO! NARUTO!" she cried out repeatedly as if it was her only tie to a reality that wasn't being devastated by pleasure.

"That's right baby, scream my name," whispered Naruto into her ear before he pulled out of her. She gasped and whimpered from the loss and opened her mouth to complain, but before she could get a word in, Naruto already had her pressed into the wall and was wrapping her legs around his waist before sliding home again.

He groaned in pleasure and intense satisfaction as Ino arched her back in pleasure pressing her breasts into his face. Closing his eyes he wrapped his lips around the closest nub before he began to piston himself into her wet hole. Moaning and close to nirvana, he wanted to open his eyes, needing to have eye contact with Ino when they broke apart together. Languidly he bit into her breast causing her to grasp his shoulders in desire and unbridled lust; slowly he opened his eyes, wanting to look into the beautiful baby blues that were surrounded by platinum blonde hair. Instead he got the pristine lavender moon under the inky indigo hair that only belonged to Hinata Hyuga.-

BBBRRRIIIINNNGG!

Naruto was awakened and sat up start as the bell rang, signaling the change in classes. "Ok remember class this exam is important and will be a determining factor in what your grades look like at the end of the semester," said Professor Umino, "so study hard and class dismissed."

Naruto looked down at his notebook and realized that he spent the last hour and a half asleep and had absolutely no idea what test would look like or even how many questions would be on the test. Hell he didn't even know what the little notes he did take were talking about, as everything on the paper was either crumpled or blurred by drool. _'Fuck'_ he thought angrily before he sighed and placed the notebook in his bag, _'guess I'll have to ask Sasuke about this'_

Waiting until he was the last person in the room, Naruto adjusted himself in his pants before heading out to his next class: Japanese History. Unobservant to his surroundings, Naruto didn't notice when a platinum blonde appeared beside him, but when she pressed his arm between her breasts, he looked down at her. "Hey babe" he said with a smile before he bent forward to kiss her lips, "how are you?"

"I'm fine now," she said as she smiled radiantly at him, "I just wanted to say hi and tell you not to wait u for me afterschool." He raised an eyebrow at her before he looked straight ahead, "Oh," he began, "and why is that Ino?" she giggled slight as she heard the underlying tone of petulance in his voice, clearly unhappy with the current turn of events. "Because silly, today Sakura and I start our internship at Konoha Memorial Hospital and their sending a shuttle bus to pick us up and drop us home remember." He furrowed his brows at what she said, unable to remember ever having this particular conversation but knowing that if he admitted to it sex would be non-existent to him, "Oh yea, I remember now" he said laconically .

She shook her head at him and kissed him on the lips before saying, "I have to go, I have math with Asuma- sensei next and he hates when we're late to class". Quickly waving at him, she took off toward the east side of the building while he took the stairs up to the second floor. When he got to his class, he sat at his desk in the second to last row close to the window and patiently waited as the students trickled in before Sarutobi–sensei stood up.

"Ok class today we are going to—" Sarutobi sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Sarutobi, I have a student who will be transferring into your class for the remainder of the semester do to inconveniences that occurred in her last class" said the busty principle of the school. "Ok Senju-sama," he said, "please send her in when you leave." The principle nodded her head and walked out the room, in her place enter a girl that put every guy, and even some girls on the edge of their seats. She wasn't short, and her legs seemed to go on forever, she was well-endowed, and had a porcelain-like quality to her skin. With inky indigo hair framing her face in soft waves, and bright moonlight lavender eyes, it was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

Blushing from the attention she looked down at the floor refusing to make any eye contact with any one person. "You've arrived just in time, Hinata," said the teacher, "I was just about to announce the project that the class will be partaking in for the next few weeks."

Smiling at her kindly he turned to face the class—most of whom were still gazing at Hinata lustfully—and cleared his throat. "This project will be down in pairs so the every there show be a total of twelve groups and—" we was interrupted a second time when a boy yelled out "I WANT HINATA TO BE MY PARTNER!"

Hearing this, the class went into a frenzy arguing over it while Hinata blushed heavily in mortification wishing the floor would swallow her whole. Meanwhile the teacher, irritated at having been cut off again slammed a book on the desk "SILENCE!" she bellowed out. Immediately the class quieted down and looked at him, "Now, I've already placed you in groups and the only person who did not have a partner is Naruto so therefore that is who Hinata will be working with," he said authoritatively before he turned to face her again, "Hinata please go get acquainted with your partner, he is the blonde at the end of the second to last row."

She nodded to the teacher, happy to be out of the limelight and walked to her new seat. Immediately after she turned to face her partner and blushed as he stared at her in disbelief. Hinata Hyuga, the girl he accidental molested in the dark and his unexpected fantasy, was now his partner in History. "Oh Shit…." Was all that could be said

* * *

><p><strong>Please read &amp; review. Tell me what you think don't be shy and be brutally honest please.<strong>


	4. The Project

**Chapter 3: The Project**

"Naruto…Language!" barked out the teacher once the words were uttered. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto smiled and said "Sorry about that Sarutobi- sensei."

Huffing in irritation, Sarutobi walked to the front of the class a piece of paper on the projection stand, so that it would be visible to everyone in the class. On the paper were two lists: one that had the groups—including Naruto's and Hinata's—and another that had the topics that were available for study. "Since there are now an even total of twenty-four groups in the class," began Sarutobi sensei as he looked around the room, "rather than have a bonus topic for whoever wants extra credit, the final topic will belong to Naruto's group automatically."

Naruto—due to his natural inability to focus in class—didn't register that his name had been mentioned because he was being distracted by the current seating arrangements.

All he could do is gaze at her from the corner of his eye and feel as his desire for her made his body overheat. _'Damn,'_ he thought lustfully, as he watched how the edge of her skirt fluttered invitingly around her moon-kissed thighs, _'and to think that those perfect legs were around my waist.'_

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Hinata raised her hand to and asked "How should the project be presented, and just when is it due?"

Sarutobi paused as if contemplating the answer to her question. "Well it's a three-part research project," he began slowly, "part one is a five page paper on the topic. It must be done in standard MLA format. Part two will be a power point presentation that will use a condensed version of the paper for a brief in-class presentation. Lastly, part three will be a short skit to display how life was during the particular time you is researching."

Once he noticed that the students—minus Hinata—weren't writing down the information, he said and stopped talking. _'Do I really have to tell them to write this down,'_ he thought incredulously, _'one would that since it has something to do with their project, it would be important. Teenagers! '_ "I advise you to write this down," he said as he addressed the class, "because if someone repeats this question, they won't receive an answer."

Sitting at his desk, Sarutobi shook his head as he watched his students quickly pulled out their notebooks and jot down the three required portions of the project—well all of them except for Naruto. Shaking his head in resign, he felt at least a bit grateful that he had managed to get him a great partner. _'Thank Kami for Hinata,'_ he mused before giving out the remaining project information.

"Now, you have the rest of class to come up with a work schedule and a plan of action for your projects. You may begin" she heard Sarutobi-sensei says she looked down at her paper. _'Our topic is the function and uses of Geisha Houses,' _he thought pensively, '_so I guess the first course would be to find out what he knows.'_

As Hinata turned to face him, she couldn't help the reddening of her cheeks as she reflected on the circumstances of their very first meeting. All she could see is his hands as they roamed her body, which caused a slight tightening on her stomach and a sudden rush of heat to go through her. Shaking her head, she placed a hand on her face _'I have to control myself,'_ she thought firmly,_ 'besides that was truly meant for Ino.'_

Gathering her resolve, Hinata leaned forward to tap his shoulder. After noticing that her soft tap had little to no effect on returning his attention back towards her, she stood before his desk and gently cupped her face between her hands. "Naruto," she said softly as she lightly patted his cheek, "I need you to wake up so that we can start working on this project."

As she watched him come to, she smiled lightly as she finally saw his eye focusing on her own. However, as his gaze intensified and became more lustful, she began blushing and broke the eye contact that she had with him.

For Naruto, it was damn near impossible for him to stop the raw heat that he felt when his eyes' connected with Hinata's. The fact that she had been to star of his most recent fantasy didn't play too his favor as will. '_But man_,' he mused lasciviously, '_hottest day-dream ever_.'

**_Flashback to Naruto's dream_**

_The bell had rung, signifying the end of class and the beginning of lunch. All the students had rushed out of the classroom and were quickly followed by Sarutobi-sensei leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. _

_Smirking mischievously, he looked over at Hinata as she slowly began packing her bags in order to leave for lunch. 'So Hinata,' he said as he smiled at her._

_She—who was currently, bent over her desk—smiled seductively at him from over her shoulder, 'Yes Naruto, did you want something?'_

_Standing up slowly, Naruto walked around his desk until he stood right behind her. Aggressively, he pulled her up so that her back was pressed to her chest completely before wrapping his arm around her was and pressing her plump round ass against his hardening member. 'Yes,' he replied huskily, 'there is something I want. Very much'_

_With that, he spun her around and pressed his lips onto her own hungrily. He felt her gasp in pleasure and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, feeling nothing but a primal sense of male satisfaction as he felt her melt to his touch._

_As he pulled back, he smirked at the sight of her slightly swollen lips before he began to ravish her neck, making sure he left a mark behind. Her wanton cries only made him strive to bite into her neck harder and his already straining erection to twitch in anticipation._

_After a moment he stepped back from her, ignoring her whimpers of displeasure prior to slowly unbuttoning the front of her blouse. All the while, he kept his eyes on her face, watching as she bit her lower lip and smiled lustfully at him before she arched her back a bit to bring his attention to her exposed and perky bare chest._

_Glancing down for a moment, he smirked and grasped the left globe, roughly squeezing and tweaking the pert nipple that rested on top of it. 'No bra?' he asked as she watched her shut her eyes in ecstasy. 'N-no n-need' she whimper out as she slowly spread her legs to allow him to come closer before she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_'__No that won't do,' he said as he spread her legs wide open and knelt down in-between them, ' I want to taste your sweet honey first Hina.' Making sure he kept eye contact with her, he watched as her eyes lit up with lust as he pulled aside her purple and black thong and leaned forward._

**End of Flashback**

"Yes Hinata?" said Naruto huskily, as she turned her face to look at his own, forcing her to stare into his intense blue eyes.

She blushed as the rough but sensuous timbre of his voice caused goose bumps to form across her skin and heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak but before anything could be said the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Startled by the sound, Hinata quickly looked around the class then to Naruto before grabbing a sheet of paper and writing down her number and her e-mail and handing it to him.

"Call me," she said and blushed as Naruto smirked, "for the project!" she quickly amended before she left the classroom in a rush.

Naruto looked down at the paper in his hand. _'Oh I most definitely will call you,'_ he thought as he packed his bags and left the classroom, _'and much more'._

**Oh my, I made Naruto a bit of a pervert didn't I. Well I guess that's how he'll be for now Read and Review.**


	5. The Study Date part 1

**Chapter 4: The Study Date**

Slowly sauntering from the classroom to the cafeteria, he glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. _Hinata Hyuga (03)7241-2013._

He smirked in satisfaction at the idea of convincing her to meet up with him in a secluded area so that they can work on they're assignment.

"What's that dobe?" said a near emotionless voice as a person began to walk beside him towards the cafeteria.

"It's a phone number" replied as he tucked the paper into his pocket and looked up to see he best friend Sasuke Uchiha standing beside him.

He watched as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to say _'Are you really planning to cheat on Ino before my eyes?'_ and he rolled his eyes.

"It's my partner's phone number," he replied to Sasuke's appraising look as they continued towards the cafeteria, "I have a project for Sarutobi-sensei and we need to keep in contact."

"Hn" replied Sasuke as they walked through the double doors, irritating Naruto to no end.

He growled in aggravation, "is that you favorite word teme?" he asked as he frowned as Sasuke's smirking face.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he turned away from Naruto who groaned out in exasperation.

"I found them," said Sasuke as he began his trek over to the table where a girl with bubble-gum pink hair sat, he kissed her on her cheek before sitting beside her.

Naruto followed close behind kissing the blond girl that was with her on her neck, before moving to her lips. "I've missed you Ino-chan" he mumbled against her lips.

As he sat down beside her she smiled pleasurably, "I've missed you too," she replied as she leaned into his arms, "So….how was class. Did you pay attention this time?"

Naruto shrugged and snatched some of Ino's grapes off of her trey, causing her to playfully slap his shoulder, "don't try and distract us," she said as she watched him eat her grapes 'what did you do today?"

Rolling his eyes he said, "I don't really know, I kind of zoned out after Sarutobi-sensei mentioned a project and assigned me my partner."

Ino sighed as she heard him say this _'well at least he paid some sort of attention'_ she thought as she speared through some lettuce with her fork.

"So," began Sasuke as he took a bite from the cherry tomato in his hand, "who's your partner?"

Sending Sasuke a smirk filled to the brim with smugness—that went completely unnoticed by the two girls—he replied "My partner is Hinata Hyuga."

He watched as Sasuke eyes widened in stunned disbelief as he enter a coughing fit, from nearly choking on the piece of cherry tomato that was in his mouth.

Looking worriedly at Sasuke, Sakura patted his back and said, "You need to chew your food slower babe."

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke readily accepted the bottle of water that Ino passed him. Smirking arrogantly as Sasuke's surprise and slight jealous, Naruto leaned forward to pop some more of Ino's grapes into his mouth when he noticed Hinata sitting at a table all alone.

Standing, Naruto kissed Ino's cheek and said, "I'll be right back" before walking towards Hinata's table. Just as he was about to tap her on her shoulder, a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going," said aggravated boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes, "Last time I check you were seeing someone Uzumaki."

Pulling his wrist free, Naruto shot the boy an irritated glare before saying, "Cool off Neji, I was just going to invite Hinata to sit at my table."

Crossing his arms defiantly as he stood between Naruto and Hinata, "And why exactly are you doing this now," asked Neji as he looked at Naruto skeptically, "you never have before, and I would hate for Konoha High to lose the upcoming soccer tournament because their captain put his hands in places that they shouldn't have been in."

_'__It's a good thing that Neji doesn't know that I've already sampled that luscious body,'_ thought Naruto before he nervously laughed and said, "What? I would never do that. That would be disrespectful to Hinata-san"

Neji looked at Naruto shrewdly as if he were trying to discern the truth by making him very uncomfortable. "I suppose that your answer is satisfactory," said Neji even though he didn't move an inch nor did he lower the level of hostility that he exuded, "but it still doesn't explain why you want to talk to her in the first place?"

Before Naruto could answer him, Hinata stood up and placed her hands on Neji's triceps, and captured his attention.

"Hmm," he said as he looked at her, his level of hostility dropping exponentially, "what is it Hinata?"

"Neji-niisan can you please be nice to Naruto-kun" she said softly as she looked up at her loving but vastly overprotective cousin.

"But Hinata," said Neji with a slight pout—before he turned his head to stare viciously at Naruto, "We stilled don't know what he wants? What if it's to touch you in an inappropriate manor?"

Hinata blushed both because of what he'd implied and due to the fact that it had already happened even though it was complete accidental. "Th-that won't happen Neji-nii," she said in a placating tone of voice, "besides I already know why he's here."

"Oh…do you really?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at her skeptically

Nodding her head firmly she looked up at him, "he wants to talk to me about our Japanese History project, and set up a time and place for us to work on it."

Looking over at Naruto—with a glare—Neji asked, "Is this true?"

Without hesitation Naruto nodded his head before saying, "You can always just go talk to Sarutobi- sensei, after all he was the one who assigned her as my partner."

With a glare that seemed to harden even more, he stalked up to Naruto and gripped the front of his collar, "Fine, you can talk to her about your little project but someplace that you can focus. I'll be going to Sarutobi-sensei to find out more about this project that you two supposedly have," he began before he roughly let, "but the moment you make her cry is the moment I end your soccer career. Got it?"

Gulping slightly from the overwhelming aggression the Neji was deliberately releasing Naruto stuttered, "C-crystal clear."

"Good," replied before he turned to face Hinata—letting his hostility disappear, "well I'm gonna talk to Sarutobi-sensei about this before I head to the gym, unfortunately I'll have to leave you with him."

"I'll be fine Neji-nii,"said Hinata softly as she played with the edge of her skirt, "and if something does happen I have your number on speed dial."

After a smile and hug from Hinata and a glare towards Naruto, Neji finally left the cafeteria and Naruto released a sigh of relief, "Well that was intense," he said as he looked towards Hinata.

Blushing sheepishly he bent slightly at the waist as bowed in a form of apology, "I'm so sorry about that" she said, unknowingly giving Naruto a peak at her cleavage from the unbuttoned top of her uniform.

"It's…no problem," said Naruto as his eyes, lustfully devoured the sight of her mounds, _'I wonder if their as soft as they look,'_ he thought before he shook his head to change his train of thought.

Placing his fingers under her chin, he lifted up her faces so that they could make eye contact. As his ocean blues met her lavender moons, Naruto couldn't help but release his primal lust for her. He allowed it to control him momentarily, letting it glaze over his eyes, as they looked at her before they rested on her lips. Gently he let his thumb caress her lower lip as he said, "you've got absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Blushing from the sight of Naruto's lust-filled expression Hinata turned away from him "S-so about this pro-project?" she stuttered out in an effort to deviate his attention from her.

"Oh…yeah," said Naruto as he thought of the project distastefully, "when do you want to work on it?"

"Well I was hoping that we could start today right after school," she said as she avoided his gaze, "that way we have more time to search through material at the library."

"Well I can't go right after school, because I have soccer but if you want you could meet me at the field at around four and we could start working on it then," he replied as he frowned slightly at the denial of her beautiful eyes.

"Ok then, I guess that I'll meet you at four?" she said before she looked up at has she shyly played with the hem of her skirt.

Taking a small step forward, Naruto gently lifted her head so that he could see her eyes, "It's a date" he said softly, before he stepped away from her and returned to his table just in time for the bell to ring.


	6. The Study Date part 2

**Chapter 5: The Study Date**

As the bell for the last class of the day rang, Naruto stood ready to embrace the most exhilarating part of his day. With a slight spring in his step he made his way to his locker to retrieve his soccer bag and deposit all of his unnecessary books, before he headed out to the field.

As he turned away from the locker, he was immediately pushed back into it, and a mouth fell swiftly onto his own. Shocked still for a moment, he immediately returned the kiss with vigor as soon as he realized who was kissing him specifically. "Hmm…I swear I will never get tired of that Ino" said a smug Naruto as his hands slid down from her hips to grip onto her ass.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggled slightly as he pulled her closer, "You better not," she said before leaning forward to kiss him again. With a huskily groan, Naruto quickly responded and slowly flipped them over so that she would be pressed against the locker. Whimpering from excitement, Ino tried to contain herself by pushing on his shoulders weakly. Instead of listening, Naruto pinned both her arms above her head using one of his, before using his free hand to wrap her leg around his waist.

"Na-Naruto, w-we have t-to stop," Ino moaned out reluctantly after she finally freed her mouth from Naruto's. In an effort to keep his mouth busy, transferred his attention to her neck and took pleasure in her soft mewls and sighs, as his other hands slowly slid up her skirt and inched it's way between her thighs.

A soft gasp caught his attention, and without stopping his ministration, Naruto turned his head, ready to send a scorching death glare to the interrupter, only to have his eyes widen when he saw indigo hair turning the corner.

Closing his eyes, and turning his head, he continued his attack on Ino's neck, however, the pleasure he once received from her soft sighs, had changed into an unsettling sense of guilt. Slowly he slid his hands across the thin fabric that covered her moist heat, savoring in the shuddering gasps that she released even as he felt guilt over what Hinata might have seen.

Just as he prepared himself to slip into her sheath, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, prompting Ino to push him off of her. Licking his semi wet fingers, Naruto watched as Ino fixed the bottom of her skirt just in time for Sasuke and Sakura as walked towards them from the other end of the hall.

"Ready Ino," asked Sakura as she handed her a bag containing the uniform that they were required to wear, "because the shuttle that's taking us is over to the hospital is waiting outside."

Nodding her head, Ino turned to look at Naruto, "So are you going to class and take notes?" she asked as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. In reply Naruto shook his head, "Nope," he said with a grin, "coach pulled the whole team out of class early so that we can practice longer."

Rolling her eyes at Naruto's happiness, Ino turned her gaze to Sasuke, "Please keep him focused," she asked him before she looked back up at Naruto, "He needs a functioning brain to get into college and a concussion from getting hit in the face with a ball won't help."

With a slight snort, Sasuke answered her with his trademark 'hn' before he grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him away. Irritated, Naruto said, "Oi let go Teme!" before he turned around and waved goodbye to Ino.

With a slight sigh, Ino shook her head before she turned towards her best friend and walked with her towards the shuttle bus.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, Hinata sat in class and reflected on what she'd witnessed. _'He didn't even stop when he heard someone coming,'_ thought Hinata as she looked out at the soccer field. In her mind's eye, she watched Naruto caressing Ino's body while simultaneously remembered how it felt when he'd caressed her own. With a flushed face, Hinata clenched her thighs tightly, _'He doesn't feel anything for you,'_ she thought to herself, _'He's in love with Ino.'_

So wrapped into her thoughts, she didn't even realized that the teacher was calling her. Startled she looked up at 's when she tapped her on her shoulder, "Yes ," she said to her teacher.

"Hinata, honey are you okay," asked with a concerned look on her face, "You look as if something is really troubling you."

Shaking her head, Hinata smiled in an effort to assuage her teacher's concerns "No, I'm fine Kurenai-sensei" she said in a soft voice

With a look of doubt, she asked, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Hinata nodded her head diligently, "Yes I am," she stated, "why do you ask?"

"Well you're still sitting at your desk Hinata," she said before continuing, "and class has been over for quite a while."

With a blush of embarrassment, Hinata looked around and takes notice that the classroom was in fact empty, with only her and occupying the space. "What time is it" she asked as she began packing her books into her bag.

"Its five minutes to four" she replied, causing Hinata's pale eyes to widen in shock, before she quickly stood up.

"Thank you for letting me know," she said as she bowed to her teacher before she ran out of the room with a sense of urgency.

At the same time—but in the boys locker room—Naruto was a bit frustrated by the why that practice had gone.

**_Flashback to earlier_**

_"__Keep your head in the game Uzumaki!" yelled coach Jiraiya as a soccer ball flew past him._

_Gritting his teeth in self-annoyance, Naruto quickly sprinted after the ball, quickly and efficiently dropping into a slide sweep in order to kick the ball towards Sasuke before Kiba had a chance at their goal post._

_Veering the ball towards their goal, Sasuke quickly sprinted after it, making sure that there was power in its spin but that it would not move so far ahead that he couldn't protect it. Sidestepping an ambitious Inari (A/N: I made the kid from the wave arc older), Sasuke quickly kicked the ball over to Rock Lee who ran with it full out before faking a right around Shino's defense and shooting the ball off towards Naruto._

_Nearing the goal, Naruto kicked to ball only to have it miss the goal post completely and allowing the other team the win that there were working for._

_The rest of the time, Naruto spent running basic drills as Jiraiya bellowed out the importance of focus while the rest of the team talked about plays and strategies with the assistant manager Shikamaru._

**_End Flashback_**

_'__Why the hell was I so distracted anyways?'_ though Naruto before an image of indigo hair flashing around the corner as he and Ino fooled around in the hallway, "That's right," said Naruto softly, "she might've saw that."

With a sigh, Naruto quickly threw on a clean wife beater before he grabbed his bags and prepared to head back onto the field to wait for Hinata.

"Dobe," he heard Sasuke call out as he headed towards the door, "You coming to hang at my house today?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at him from over his shoulder and replied "I'm gonna start my project with Hinata today."

Smirking Sasuke said, "Alright, then. Don't do what I wouldn't do."

With an arched eyebrow, Naruto asked "and what exactly wouldn't you do?"

With a sigh Sasuke walked up to Naruto with his bags and placed his hand on his shoulder "The one thing that I seriously believe you might consider doing," he said before he walked passed him and out of the door.

Standing there for a moment, Naruto reflected on Sasuke's words however, rather than receiving any clarity he only gained more confusion. Shrugging it off, he made his way out to the field.

Nervous about her tardiness, Hinata ran as fast as her heels would carry her over the grass _'I'm so late,'_ she thought as she approached the soccer fields, hoping that Naruto to would be waiting there for her.

Nearing the bleachers she nervously peered around, "N-Naruto?" she said as she walked onto the field, clutching her notebook to her chest and hoping that he would just pop up making her feel better about her slight tardiness.

But he didn't show up in that fashion, causing a pit to form in Hinata's stomach from the thought that he might hate her for making him wait too long.

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata sighed in frustration as she silently berated herself for not being on time, not noticing the blonde that was stealthily sneaking up behind her, until his hands were rested lightly on her waist.

"What's wrong," his husky voice gently whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver as his breathe caressed her neck and ear.

Turning slowly to face him, Hinata, slowly and reluctantly left the strange comfort that she felt in is arms and looked down at her books. "I just thought that you might've left because I was late" she said replied softly.

Taking a step forward, Naruto gently caressed her cheek causing her to lean into his touch. "Now why would I leave when I've been waiting to see you all day," he asked as she blushed at his comment before shaking her head and moving away from him.

"Why do you keep doing that," he asked as he took a half step towards her only to watch her take a half step back.

Shaking her head she replied "n-no reason," even though she subconsciously kept replaying the image of Ino writhing in pleasure as Naruto's hands crept under her skirt in the school hallway.

"W-we should get started," said Hinata as she turned away from him to walk towards the bleachers, only to be stopped as Naruto gently clasped his hand around her wrist.

"Where are you going," he asked with an obvious smile in his voice, as he gently began to pull Hinata back towards him.

"I was going to the bleachers," she said as she reluctantly moved towards him, "to sit and work on the project."

Shaking his head, Naruto smiled as he began walking back towards the school "Bad idea Hi-na-ta," said Naruto as he continued to gently pull her towards the school doors, "it will rain soon and we wouldn't want your laptop to get wet do we."

Blushing, she shook her head and clutched her bags as bit more as Naruto turned down the hall and into an empty classroom.

Walking deeper into the class, Hinata sat at the edge of the teacher's desk with her legs crossed in a way that exposed some more of her soft and lean legs as she began placing her books and laptop on the desk, not noticing the almost predatory gaze that Naruto was sending her way.

Pushing her hair to one side she turned to face Naruto, she sent him an innocent smile and prompted him to come closer, "are you ready to get started?" she asked as he slowly approached her.

Rather than replying, Naruto gently placed his hand behind the back of her head and swiftly brought his lips down onto her own.

**I'm so sorry for the extra-long wait, School and work take up a long of time leaving me too exhausted to do much but I promise to update the story as often as I can. Happy late Thanksgiving though I hope it was good guys.**


End file.
